Worlds Best DatingBureau: RTK!
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Rika Touko and Kogure have set up a dating bureau, they help people with their love life and mostly they succeed. in the first chapter TobitakaxToramaru Like all of my stories this is just random 'mindcrap' and as usually i accept requests ;)
1. Chapter 1

XD I'D WROTE A CHATROOMFIC, A TALKSHOWFIC AND THIS TIMEEEE…

TALKSHOWFIC.

ITS IN THE SAME STYLE 'DIRTY PICTURE' AND I ACCEPT CHARACTERxCHARACTER READERxCHARACTER AND READERxREADER REQUESTS. THIS TIME TOBITAKAxTORAMARU

ENJOY!

Ps: (this is (again) just random crap from my mind so don't expect much)

Tobitaka: *runs into Rika's office* is this the dating bureau?

Rika: *blank face* what else? A condom factory?

Tobitaka: Please, help me! *bows deep*

Rika: Let me guess…You're lonely as hell and in need of a partner *holds in a giggle*

Tobitaka: No but I got a crush on somebody, please teach me how to flirt! I'll pay any price!

Rika: Flirting? Then you are at the wrong division of the building..*presses red button*

Tobitaka: Where's the button for?

Rika: The red one is for Touko And the green one for Kogure and since Touko is head of the division flirting you are in in need of her…

Touko: *walks into office* U wanted to see me boss?

Rika: Yes, Tobitaka here wants to flirt, Can you teach him?

Touko: Yeah I can but I need to know who's his crush so that I can get information about him/her

Tobitaka: *blush* It's Toramaru…

Touko: Do you got a dossier about him, Rika?

Rika: Yes I do…

~The dossier~

NAME: Utsonomiya Toramaru

AGE: 13

APPEARANCE: Toramaru has spiky blue-black hair and eyes, he looks childish but is very serious in all the things he does.

LIKES: Tigers, Okonomiyaki, Going for a walk in the park

DISLIKES: Dogs, Being underestimated, 'nightmare-dates'

CRUSH: Unknown but it probably could be Gouenji Shuuya

Tobitaka: I know NOTHING about tigers!

Touko: Go to the library, but first I'll teach you how to flirt, what do you like about Toramaru

Tobitaka: His eyes…They're filled with fighting spirit! And I also like his character, he's just sooooo adorable

Touko: Then say that to him! Here are my tips..

1: Be gentle.

2: Put some nice clothes on.

3: Give him presents like Flowers or chocolate.

4: Show your interest in him! Touch 'accidentally' his arm or hand

5: Don't go too fast, at the first date you shouldn't kiss him yourself, if he wants it he should take the first step.

Tobitaka: Thanks, I'm so relieved now ;)

Rika: I'm gonna call him for a blind date, OK?

Tobitaka: Ok

Touko: How exciting! *Giggles*

Rika: *Calls Toramaru*

Toramaru: *Picks up* Hello?

Rika: Yo! Ur speaking with _Rtk _The worlds best datingbureau!

Toramaru: Rtk?

Rika: Rika, Touko and Kogure! Anyway, would you mind a blind date tomorrow in the park?

Toramaru: Well…OK *smiles*

Rika: Okey bye! *hangs up*

Tobitaka: Yay!

Touko: *Winks* you two are gonna be a great couple! I'm sure.

Rika: You can pay us tomorrow…

Tobitaka: Thanks for all! I'm gonne prepare for tomorrow now! * bows and walks away*

Touko: Again a happy client!

~next day in the park~

Toramaru: *Walks into the parks and goes to sit on the grass* Who could my date be?

Tobitaka: *Walks into the park* Toramaru?

Toramaru: T-Tobitaka-san?

Tobitaka: I'm your date…ehm here *Hands a bouquet of roses*

Toramaru: Thanks…Thats kinda sweet *winks*

Tobitaka: *blushes like mad* I-I like your eyes they're so…pretty

Toramaru: No one has ever said that to me, c-can I tell you something Tobitaka?

Tobitaka: Of course you can *goes sitting closer to Toramaru*

Toramaru: Since the day I saw you I was in love with you and I wanted you and only you and now...thats gonna succeed *kisses Tobitaka*

Tobitaka: *huggs toramaru* I love you

WELL…

DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY…

HOPE U LIKED IT XD

PLEASE REQUEST OR REVIEWIT MEANS A LOT FOR ME


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THIS IS A SPECIAL ONE, WHY? I'LL EXPLAIN:

'SHIRANAI ATSUNE' REQUESTED A OCxCHARACTER IN 'ONE HOUR WITH RIKA AND KOGURE'

I WRITED IT. BUT WITH THE OC AS BOY, AND IT TURNED OUT TO BE A GIRL…

YEAH I'M A DUMBASS. WELL, NOBODY'S PERFECT...

100 TIMES SORRY SHIRANAI ;)

SO THIS TIME FUBUKIxSUISHOU

ENJOY!

Fubuki: *walks into the building* If these guys cant help me no one can…

Kogure: Yo, welcome by _RTK! _How can I help you?

Fubuki: Well, I'm in love with my best friend Suishou Yusaburu. And I want to know how you create a 'dreamdate'

Kogure: oh BELIEVE me WE know how…please follow me…*walks to Rika's office*

Fubuki: *Follows Kogure*

Kogure: *knocks at Rika's door* boss, we've got a client!

Rika: *quits watching porn at her laptop* come in...

Kogure: Fubuki is in head over heels love with his best friend and wants to create a 'dreamdate' for her..

Rika: Hmm i thought Touko just brought me a dossier about her..* Walks to cupboard*

Fubuki: Wow thats a BIG cupboard..

Kogure: *Looks at Rika laptop* You weren't watching 'that' again did you?

Rika: The doujinshi about me and darling?,No i was about to click at it but then you interrupted me..

Fubuki: *sweatdrop*

Rika: Here is it! *takes the dossier*

~the dossier

NAME: Suishou Yusaburu

APPEARANCE: She's a strong girl with a fiery spark in her eyes, she can convince everyone to dod whatever she wants

AGE: 14

LIKES: Ice, soccer, exploring everything that's new

DISLIKES: hot weather, loud sounds, boys who boss about her

CRUSH: unknown

Fubuki: We have SOMUCH in common *giggles loveling*

Rika: Now you mention it...You're made for each other!

Kogure: So she likes ice, then we could organize a date in Hokkaido...

Fubuki: Yeah we could go ice skating!

Rika: We'll be organizing everything, you will be brought to Hokkaido in a limousine...

Kogure: Can i call her?

Fubuki: Ok

Kogure: *takes his phone and calls Suishou*

Suishou: *picks up* Who's this?

Kogure: Hi You're speaking with RTK's datingbureau

Suishou: Really? Your commercial was really...dirty...With Reina stripping and all...(Ok this is weird but YEAH reina is just SO hot!)

Kogure: Who cares? YOLO, but there is someone who wants to date you and he asked us to help him..

Suishou: Who is it? *interested face*

Kogure: The one ...the only..

Suishou: Just say it asshole...

Kogure: Fubuki Shirou

Suishou: R-really am i dreaming

Fubuki: *steals Kogures phone* N-no you're not dreaming i want a date with you in Hokkaido, we can go ice skating...

Suishou: Ehm that sounds cool, see you tomorrow then?

Fubuki: Hai...

Suishou: *Hangs up*

Fubuki: Yosh! Thank you, you guys are amazing!

Rika: No thanks..just give us the money

Fubuki: You're right, *hands Rika 750 dollar* bye i'm gonna buy some presents for Suishou-chan!

Kogure: And again a happy client!

~Hokkaido~

Suishou: *Sees Fubuki standing and walks to him* Hi...

Fubuki: Hey, i got something for you *hands a chocolate heart*

Suishou: Shirou-kun *blushes* Thanks...

Fubuki: Suishou...I love you! *entengles their hands and kisses Suishou*

Suishou: *wraps her arms around Fubuki's waist* I love you too Fubuki

Kogure: *hiding in the bushes* we must give them some privacy

Maria: (i'm AGAIN in my own fic) You're right *stops writing*

Fubuki&Suishou: Thanks *continue kissing*

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT

THANKS FOR READING

DONT FORGET TO REQUEST OR REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

WHEN I PUBLICED THIS CHAPTER FIRST I FAILED EPIC BECAUSE I POSTED THE WRONG FILE...

SORRY ABOUT THAT...

XD I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS REVIEWED AND PM'D ME SO MUCH ABOUT HIS FIC

UR ALL SO SWEET...

THIS TIME GOUENJIxANGEL (PRINSS OFF FLAMES HER REQUEST)

ENJOY!

Rika: Finally no clients today! lifes good...

Gouenji: *Kicks the door of rikas office open and runs into the room* Is this the datingbureau?

Rika: GodDamnIt! Can i never get any rest without idiots running into my office

Gouenji: its your job...

Rika: Hmm you got a point...Ok what do you want?

Gouenji: On school ...theres a pretty girl called Angel Flare...

Rika: Are You in love with her?

Gouenji: Head over heels..

Rika: And you wanna propose to her?  
Gouenji: Yeah..in a original and creative way ;)

Rika: Where's her dossier? Ah i got it!

~the dossier

NAME: Angel Flare

GENDER: Female

AGE: 15

APPEARANCE: she has long blonde hair wich she sometimes ties in a ponytail, she also has 'speaking eyes' like Gouenji Shuuya

HOBBIES: Soccer, making fire, supporting other people

DISLIKES: Spiders, weaklings, mean people

Touko:*walks into office* Proposing? that's my speciality! Here are the things i need to make it perfect!

1: Firework

2: 1000 Bouquets of roses

3: An empty beach

4: 10000 pink, purple and white balloons in heart-form

Rika: Hmmm Expensive..Do you still want this Gouenji?

Gouenji: For my Angel i do and pay EVERYTHINg!

Touko: Ok, Rika can you go to the mall?

Rika: I'm your boss, i should asking that but since my 'ShoppingSkills' are better then yours i'll go...

Touko: I shall call Angel.

Gouenji: Thank you! *bows and hands Rika a bag filled with dollars*

Rika: Thank YOU! *takes the money and heads to the mall*

Touko: She's finally gone, lets look at her laptop!

Gouenji: *giggles* Nice idea...

Touko: *Looks in the history of Rika's laptop* OMG

Gouenji: ...Reina and Kii together in a bath filled with candy's!

Touko: Rika has her own hentai-blogg?

Gouenji: Eheheh...lets call Angel...

Touko: You're right...*takes her phone and calls angel*

Angel: Hey?

Touko: Hi ur speaking with the one and only...RTK!

Angel: You guys? Your commercial was...

Touko: I know i know, everybody says that! It was Rika's idea not my!

Angel: Reina told me she was harmed by you guys...

Touko: *mumbles in her head* Rika is WAY better in this then me!

Angel: why did you called me?

Touko: Somebody wants a date with you on the beach

Angel: who

Touko: Gouenji Shuuya

Angel: OMG OMG OMG, HE'S MY HERO! I LOVE HIM!

Gouenji: She loves me! Its true this datingbureau is the best off the world!

Rika: *walks in* the trucks with the flowers and all are waiting, lets head to the beach!

Kogure: Can i come too?

Rika: Sure

~on the beach~

Touko: We're finished

Gouenji: in time...there she comes!

Touko Rika and Kogure: *hide in the bushes*

Angel: Gouenji?

Gouenji: Angel?

Kogure: Now! *presses button*

~the balloons fly all in the air~

Angel: So sweet...I love you!

Gouenji: I love you too...

Angel: *wraps her arms around Gouenji's neck*

Gouenji: *Kisses angel*

~Rika shoots the firework in the air~

Touko: Again a happy client...

*Rtk super high five*

SORRY FOR UPDATING NOT AS FAST AS USUAL, BUT NORMALY I WORK TO LATE IN THE NIGHT AND I DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK...

THANKS FOR READING!

DONT FORGET TO REQUEST OR REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I TAKED A BREAK WICH DURED A WEEK SO THATS WHy I DIDN'T UPDATED FOR SO 'LONG'

THIS TIME TACHIMUKAIxTSUNAMI

ENJOY!

Touko: Time for some coffee! *walks out of her office (they got a starbucks in their cantine)

Tsunami: *bumps in front of touko*

Touko: Waaah *falls*

Tsunami: *Helps Touko get up* Is this the datingbureau?

Touko: Yes it is...

Tsunami: Can you lead me to your boss?

Touko: *Anoyed Sight* OK...follow me *walks to Rika's office*

Rika: *being lazy in her office*This coffee sure tastes good...

Touko: *knocks on the door* boss,we got a client!

Rika: *trows the coffee, with cocaïne in it out of the window* Ehm..Come in

Touko: *opens the door* Tsunami wants a date with somebody...

Tsunami: Please help me!

Rika: Who's your crush?

Tsunami: Tachimukai ofcourse!

Rika: *Walks to the BIG cupboard* ah! here i got it...

~the dossier~

NAME:Tachimukai Yuuki.

AGE: 14.

APPEARANCE: he has gold/brown hair and blue eyes.

LIKES: Water, soccer, copying others their strongpoints.

DISLIKES: Failing in something, smelly stuff.

CRUSH: it could be Endou Mamoru.

Tsunami: Does he likes water too? Then we can go surfing together!

Rika: Wich beach?

Tsunami: The beach in Okinawa ofcourse!

Touko:i got a few tips for you...

1: Dont forget he's younger then you, so you mustn't go TOO far with kissing and all..

2: Dont make awkward jokes, be calm and talk serious.

3: DONT forget your swimsuits!

4: Bring a present with you.

5: Give him a sweet nickname that always works.

Tsunami: Hai!

Rika: I'm gonna call him now. *takes her phone*

Tachimukai: *picks up* Hey?

Rika: Good day to you, You're speaking with...RTK!

Tachimukai: Worlds best datingbureau? cool..

Rika: *Mumbles* Finally somebody who doesn't complains about our commercial...

Tachimukai: Does somebody wants a date with me?

Rika: Yeah, he´s head over heels in love with you...

Tachimukai: Who?

Rika: IIIIts...Tsunami!

Tachimukai: *blush* yay i like him...

Tsunami: He likes me! *faints*

Touko: He´s a bit TOO happy...

Rika: Well Tachi-kun, the date is at the beach in Okinawa so see you there! bye...

Tachimukai: *Hangs up*

Kogure: *walks into the office* Can i go to the beach too?

Rika: Ok, then you can film their date ;)

~At The beach~

Tsunami: OMG i´m freaking out!

Tachimukai: *walks to Tsunami* WOW...you look handsome in swimsuits, senpai! *blush*

Tsunami: Thanks! I...i love you! *hugs tachimukai*

Rika: *hiding in a huge sandcastle * crap not too fast!

Touko: *hiding in a big shell* i think Tachimukai doesnt minds it..

Kogure: *hiding in the bushes* I´m filming it, besides why are you hiding in those freaky things? the bushes are waaaay better, chichichichi

Tsunami: Shall we go surfing? *Winks*

Tachimukai: Happy too... *kisses Tsunami*

Tsunami: Lets get cracking then! *takes tachimukais hand and leads him to the sea*

Tachimukai: The waters is so COLD!

Tsunami: *Wraps his arm around Tachimukai´s waist* Better?

Tachimukai: *blushes* y..Yeah

Rika: We got another happy client! HIGH FIVE!

Rika,Touko&Kogure: *RTK super high five*

Tsunami: Hey what are you guys doing here!?

Rika: RUN!

RIKA HIDING IN A HUGE SAND CASTLE WAS KINDA FUNNY XD

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE REQUEST A COUPLE?

LOVE U ALL


	5. Chapter 5

OWO ITS JUST SOMUCH FUN TO WRITE THIS FIC, OF ALL MY FICS THIS IS MY FAVORITE! THIS TIME, KAZEMARUxOC

I EVEN CANCELED THE TALKSHOWFIC SO THAT I COULD FOCUS ON THIS ONE, WHY? WELL YOU SEE THERE ARE MANY TALKSHOWFICS SO MY IDEA IS NOT UNIQUE...BUT THIS DATINGBUREAU FIC ITS COMPLETELY MY IDEA! MUHAHAH!

RIKA: ARE YOU INSANE!

ME: *STOPS LOOKING LIKE THE DEVIL HIMSELF* NO...

ENJOY!

Kogure:*busy comboing his hair* its getting boring here...

Kazemaru: *chases into Kogure´s office* this is RTK?

kogure: Rika Touko and Kogure to be honest but what do you want?

Kazemaru: *embarased face* well...theres a girl...

Rika: *walks into kogures office without knocking* let me guess...you want us to organize a first date with that girl?

Kazemaru: Y-yeah you guys are just so good in doing this sort of thing!

Rika: Whats her name?

Kazemaru: Hono Aria, a really angelic name isnt it?

Rika:*seeks for the dossier* Ah here i got her dossier!

~the dossier~

_Name: Hono Aira_  
_Gender: Female_  
_Age: 14_  
_Appearance: She has ruby knee-length hair that is smooth and is put on twintails while a few hair strands on the side her eyes are aquamarine. She's a very an cheerful, out-going and yet reckless person_  
_Likes: Her friends, ice cream, music, soccer, stargazing and night gazing, high places,dogs, bigger challenges, helping others_  
_Dislikes: bullies, cheaters, ghosts_  
_Crush: Kazemaru Ichirouta _

_Kazemaru: Am i HER crush! OMG *faints of pleasure*_

_Kogure: well, THATS happines..._

_Rika: Waith i´ll go get Touko!_

_Touko:*suddenly appears in the middle of them* I´m already here.._

_Kogure: Ghost! *shivers like mad*_

_Rika: So thats kogure´s weakness *evil laugh* anyway whats your plan for the date, Touko?_

_Touko: *looks into the dossier* they could go first to Inazuma ice on 8 o´clock or something and on 9 o´clock they can go to the riverbank to watch the stars, and have their first kiss...*perverted smirk*_

_Kazemaru: That sounds good! *big grin*_

_Rika: Shall i call her? *takes her phone*_

_Kazemaru: thats fine with me...*walks to Touko*_

_Touko: do you want any tips?_

_Kazemaru: Yeah but first one question, why is your commercial so...erotic?_

_Touko: It was Rika´s idea she said that we would get more clients thanks to that, and it seems to work..._

_Hono: *picks up her phone* hello? who is this?_

_Rika: hey girl! ur speaking with the one and only...RTK!_

_Hono: Really, you guys are sooo awesome, who wants a date with me?_

_Rika: The one and only...Kazemaru Ichirouta!_

_Hono: OMG OMG OMG! O LOOOOOOVE HIM!_

_Kazemaru: *faints again while mumbling "she loves me"*_

_Rika: He just fainted because of happines..._

_Hono: AAwh he´s soo cute!_

_Rika: He will wait for you at Inazuma Ice make sure to be there at 8 o´clock!_

_Hono: OK bye *hangs up*_

_Rika*hangs up too* thats set_

_Kogure: i wish you luck! *mumbling* you will need it.._

_Kazemaru: What did you say!_

_Kogure: N-nothing..._

_~Inazuma ice~_

_Kazemaru: *sits down one a table* i wonder when she appears.._

_Hono: *walks into Inazuma Ice* hey Ichi-kun..._

_Kazemaru: Hono...You´re looking quite...hot_

_Hono:*blush* you can call me Aria if you want..._

_Kazemaru: *blushes even more* H-happy too!_

_Hono: Shall we order an icecream?_

_Kazemaru: a BIG one..._

_Hono: *giggles* looks like you can read my thoughts..._

_~at the riverbank~_

_Kazemaru: The stars are pretty eh?_

_Hono: Sure..*lies her head at Kazemaru´s shoulder*_

_Kazemaru: *Kisses Hono*_

_Hono: I love you Ichi-kun..._

_Kazemaru: I love you too, my love for you is bigger then the whole universe!_

_Hono: So cute..._

_Kogure,Rika&Touko: *filming the scene*_

_Touko: ghyahahahhahah!_

_Kazemaru: Who is laughing so creepy?_

_Hono: It came from the bushes.._

_Kazemaru: *Shots a soccerbal into the bushes* It are YOU bakas!_

_Rika: once again RUN!_

_THESE ONE WAS BAD I KNOW..._

_THANKS FOR READING_

_MAYBE REVIEW?_


	6. Chapter 6

A ´SPECIAL´ EDITION! RTK TRAVELS THROUGH TIME!

LIL´SHIROU´S REQUEST

ENJOY!

ps: for Naruto fans who really wanna laugh to death, go to youtube and search Akatsuki game night and Naruto chibi dancing contest (i'm still laughing)

Touko: *singing* it's a beautyfull daaay! (just imagine rainbows and flowers popping out with touko doing michael jackson moves and you will laugh...)

Kirino: *appears with a time-machine* RTK you need to help me!

Touko: Who are you? And whats that creepy metal thing!

Kirino: You mean the time machine?

Touko: What else?! the piercing that i secretly got in my you-know-what? (really sexy touko...NOT) but no matter...whats the problem?

Kirino: A friend of my, Mazukaze Tenma, I LOVE HIM!

Touko: Ah i get it, waith a minute i go get Rika and Kogure *walk away*

Kirino: *looks at the starbucks in Touko's office* whats that 111000 year old-looking thing?

Rika: *walks in* even in the future they know about us...*starts her victory hand shake with Kogure*

Kogure: We're so famous!

Kirino: please come with me! only you guys can help me!

Touko: Touko the time traveller...that sounds good *daydreaming about her name in history books as the first time traveller* i'll join you!

Rika&Kogure: So do we!

Kirino:Lets go then! *activates the time machine*

Rika,Kogure&Touko: whaaaa, this thing is rough!

~10 years later~

Rika: Hey we're at Raimon! Its more huge then ever!

Kogure: Well Kirino can you tell us something about that Matzukaze Tenma?

Kirino: Since i stalk him...however here's is the dossier i made about him..

NAME: Matzukaze Tenma

APPEARANCE:He has a normal height and body build, brown hair which are shaped like whirls of wind and has big metallic blue eyes

PERSONALITY:He is shown to be a nice, friendly and caring person, usually happy and willing to help the ones who need help and wanting to protect his teammates. Tenma is usually energetic, optimistic and he always stands up for what is right. He is also seen to be a dog lover.

LIKES: dogs,fresh breezes, the color pink (a secret of him but Kirino found out with her stalking)

DISLIKES: people who boss about others

CRUSH: unknown

Rika: Wow...nice dossier, you really stalked him much, dont you?

Kirino: *blush* If you only knew...

Touko: Does the Inazuma tower still exist?

Kirino: Yep

Rika: Do you have his number?

Kogure: And some money

Kirino: Yep and yep..

Rika: Then we have the ingridients for the perfect date-recepie!

Kogure: RTK super high five!

YAAAAAY!

Kirino: Whats your plan then?

Touko: We will lead him to the tower, then you waith there in a kimomo (sexyyyy) and confess to him

Kirino: I'm a boy...

Kogure: I guess we made a BIG fail...sorry

Kirino: Dont mind, everyone does that.

Rika: But still a kimono is sexy, even Naruto's Akatsuki members wear one! (ask it all anime fangirld and they will all say most of the akatsuki members are hot)

Kirino: Tenma isnt a pervert or something...

Kogure: I have a new idea,Kirino brings a guitar and sings a love song for him!

Rika: Nice...

Kirino: Yeah i can play a bit guitar!

Touko: Lets go with the plan then!

*everyone leaves to do their part of the plan*

~Inazuma tower~

Tenma: Kirino? Some weird dudes with old-looking clothes said i most come here, why?

Kirino: Because...i'm gonna confess *strokes tenma's cheek*

Tenma: A..a Guitar?! Kirino..

Kirino: Shhhh *lies a finger on Tenmas lips and starts to sing*

BRUNO MARS. GRENADE

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

See I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya, baby

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your fucking love  
Is all I ever asked but what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

Listen babe, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never ever, ever did, baby

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me till I'm numb, tell the devil I said hey  
When you get back to where you're from

Bad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

Tenma: Ranmaru...that was just so sweet...I think it made me love you *kisses kirino*

Rika: *Hiding at the top of the tower* (a bit weird rika...) yeah our plan worked out!

Touko: Dont scream! uh-oh..too late the see us..

Kogure: Once again: RUN!

Kirino: *transforms in mixi-max mode* LA FLAME!

Touko: there's the time machine! *activates the time machine*

Rika,Kogure&Touko: waaaaah!

THIS ONE WAS ONE OF THE BEST I THINK...

HOPE U SHARE MY OPINION!

MAYBE A REQUEST OR REVIEW WITH ADVICE?

XoXo


	7. Chapter 7

OK,I'M NOW LAUGHING MY HEAD OF BECAUSE SOME OF YOU GUYS THOUGHT I COULDNT WRITE ABOUT THE GO CAST, HAHAHA

BUT HOWEVER THIS TIME MY OWN IDEA SUZUNOxAPHRODI, YEAH I KNOW YOU PREFER SUZUNOxNAGUMO, BUT I'M JUST A WEIRD WRITER WHO LIKES TO MAKE NEW COUPLES,OK?

NOT MEANT ARROGANT BUT SO FAR PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE MY COUPLES...

RIKA: SOOO ARROGANT

ME: SHUT UP!

ps: the next chapter SaruxFei

WARNING:this is a more perverted chapter.

* * *

Kogure: *plays russian roulette on his own* i hope we get a client today...

Suzuno: I'm a client! and i want your help!

Kogure: WOW i ask for something and it comes! i have poooooweeers! muhahahah

Rika&touko: Believe us you dont have them...

Kogure: *Quits laughing like an insane person * uh..

Rika: Ichnose maked out with Aki today! i'm so happy!

Touko: *giggles* not that we had something to do with it...

Kogure:chichichichici

Suzuno: *Waves his hand in front of rika* hey! what about me?

Touko: Oh yeah you *whispers* i hate this job, you must always be friendly and all..

Rika: i'll take his dossier...

~the dossier~

NAME:Afuro Terumi

APPEARANCE:He has waist-length golden-blonde hair. His eyes are of a deep maroon-red color and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes.

LIKES: flipping his hair, shopping,crossdressing

DISLIKES:bald people, devils

CRUSH: (secret but RTK found out, shhh) Suzuno fuusuke

Suzuno: He has a crush on me? yay yay yay!

Touko: Shall we call him?, with we i mean Rika ofcourse...

Suzuno: waith you didnt explained you brilliant plan to me yet.

Kogure: You buy a bouquette of roses and make a love rhym, then kiss him, done.

Suzuno: Where?

Rika: ehm...his house?

Suzuno: *imagening pervy things* yeaaaah..nice idea

Rika: I'm going to call him..*takes her phone and calls*

Aphrodi: Hello?

Rika: Yo, RTK on the line!

Aphrodi: Hey! does Suzuno wants a date with me? KYAAA

Rika: To be honest...

Aphrodi: *stops datdreaming* ooow waith i'll get it ,its that stupid stalker chae-chan-soo again isnt it? (really i hate the fact that that nerd is shipped most with Aphrodi!)

Suzuno: *steals Rika's phone* NO its me Aphrodi! i come this evening to your house ok?

Aphrodi: KYAAA! *faints*

Suzuno: Is that a yes?

Rika: I think so...*hangs up*

Touko: we prepared some special roses in our lab, they smell like heaven...

Suzuno: Yay i'm sure he will like that!

~Aphrodi's house~

Suzuno: *knocks on the door* He sure has got big bushes in his garden...

Kogure: The perfect place to hide

Touko: Shhh else we have to run again

Rika: Waith Aphrodi opens the door! *zooms in with her camera*

Aphrodi: Suzuno!

Suzuno: T-terumi...*huggs Aphrodi* i made a poem for you...

Aphrodi: Please show it!

Suzuno: OK *starts to read*

How You Made Me Feel Today (written by myself, bad i know)

Today I woke up smiling  
As my head was gently spinning  
My heart was quickly beating  
And each beat your name  
Was spoken by my heart

With each message you send me a smile appears  
Yours fill my body with pure joy  
And my heart with a growing warmth  
I am so lucky to have you in my life  
And I thank God every day

Your sweet words gives me chills  
And an intense pleasure  
Kicks out the darkness  
Makes everything better  
My life brightener

To feel loved by you  
Is such an amazing joy  
You're all I think about a treasure  
The one I want to be with  
And each word of yours is a gift

I love for you to know how much I love you  
To believe my words are true  
My wish is to make you happy  
As you make me these passing days

You are very special to me Terumi.

Aphrodi: *wraps his arms around Suzuno's neck* I love you, you're also VERY special to me...

Suzuno: i have some roses for you! here.

Aphrodi: wow they smell amazing!

Suzuno: *mumbles* RTK you really are the best

Rika: thanks!

Touko&kogure: shhhtt!

Aphrodi: but i have nothing for you...

Suzuno: i know something you can give

Aphrodi: What?

Suzuno: Your love...

Aphrodi: I already gave that but i think you appreciate THIS gift as well *slips his tongue in Suzunos mouth*

Suzuno: *strokes Aphrodi's hair* shall we go inside? watch a film or something...

Aphrodi: Allright, ehm i have two televisions, wich do we take the one in the bedroom or the one in the living room?

Suzuno: The bedroom...

Aphrodi: mhhhhn you're such a pervert Fuu-chan...

Suzuno: I know that *takes Aphrodi in his arms (bride-style)*

*the two boys go into Aphrodi's home*

Rika: aaawg we cant see it anymore!

Touko&Kogure: yaay no "RUN" this time

Aphrodi: *looks out of the window* hey arent those guys Rika,kogure and Touko?

Rika: They're looking at us...

Touko&Kogure: RUUUUUN!

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE XD

BESIDES, WAS MY LOVE-POEM A BUT GOOD? *UNSURE LOOK*

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE KEEP ON REQUESTING ;)

MUCH LOVE XoXo


	8. Chapter 8

KYUFUFUFU THIS NIGHT I'M GOING TO PUBLICE A NEW FIC, THE MOST PERVY FIC EVER EXISTED MUHAHAH!

ITS ABOUT ULVIDAxREAN...ITS A SECRET SO SHHHH...

RIKA: JUST START WITH THE FIC INSTEAD OF PROMOTING OTHERS

ME: GO TO YOUR OFFICE I'M GOING TO START!

THIS TIME ENDOUxFIDEO, CUTESY! (i know i sayd that sarucfei would come but this couple is just so cool i couldnt waith)

ENJOY!

~Rtk's HQ~

Rika: It's time for a BIG coffee! with some sugar and cocaine! *laughs like an innocent kid*

Touko: Rika and drugs..OMG

Kogure: Being a famous and rich datingbureau has its bad sides...

*all sighting and thinkin back at the old times when they were just innocent soccer players*

Rika: Yeah it has some bad sides, but most sides are good!

Touko: Yep! Look what i did buy this time!

Kogure: A Being-drunk simulator? Touko...

Touko: You should be quiet because it was you who spend 1000 dollar at frog tattoos at your back...

Kogure: Readers this aint true! *scratches his back innocently*

*Suddenly Fideo walks in*

Rika: Yay a new client! what can we do for you?

Fideo: Please make a plan for me!

Touko: What plan?

Fideo: A plan to confess to Endou!

Kogure: I always knew Fideo had a crush on him, when i saw the tattoo in his neck with Endou's name i was more then sure, to be honest...

Fideo: Your tattoos or two times worser so shut up...

Kogure: Kick that jerk outta here!

Rika: If you pay us more then usual we will not beat the crapout of you..

Touko: We did buy a robot recently...

Robot: beep beep pay-or-i-wil-destroy-you!

Fideo: I'll pay you 10000 dollar!

Rika,Kogure&Touko: *suddenly acting friendly* lets bring up a plan!

Touko: *turns the robot on standby*

Robot: *falls on his side* Standby-mode-activated...

Kogure: They should meet at the inazuma tower,near Endou's tire, Endou loves that place!

Touko: Then Fideo gives him a chocolate soccer bal with ''i love you'' at it

Rika: After he sang an Italian sounding lovesong for him!

Fideo: And after that i ask him to be my boyfriend, he says yes and we continue training as if nothing happened, and at night...

Touko: You can keep your night-time fantasy's in your own head..

Kogure: I agree with Touko!

Rika: huh what were you talking about? *quits reading a slutty Reina doujinshi on her phone*

Fideo: *sweatdrop* Can you call Endou?

Rika: Sure *takes her phone and calls Endou*

Endou: Sakka Yarouze!

All except Endou: *anime fall*He really cant say something else, can he?

Endou: oow i guess i have the wrong number sorry! *hangs up*

Rika: WTF *calls again*

Endou: Yo i get it now,you are RTK right?

Rika: Yep the one and only..

Endou: Who did ordered you to call me?, i hope he likes soccer...

Rika: Oh yeah and he's good at it! it's Italy's white comet, Fideo Aldena!

Endou: OMG he's SO awesome!

Touko: Well he likes you Fideo,Fideo?

Fideo: *faints* he...likes..me

Kogure: chichichichi lets poor some water over him, he WILL AWAKE THEN!

Rika: Well, You two will meet near your tire, ofcooooourse we wont be hiding in the bushes to spy you or something..

Endou: Hai! *hangs up*

Touko: Pours some water all over Fideo

Fideo: hey stop that!

Kogure: You better thank us because if we didnt woke you up you would be too late..

Fideo: *Chases out of the office without saying anything*

Rika: Follow him!

Touko&Kogure: I hope we dont have to run this time...

~Near the Inazuma tower~

Endou: Yosh There he is *waves to Fideo*

Fideo: Hey Endou-kun

Endou: *huggs Fideo*You known what? I'm very glad you are the one who stands here!

Fideo: *blushes* I got a song for you

Endou: Coool please sing it!

Fideo: *starts to sing*

CHRIS BROWN- FINE CHINA

Baby, does he do it for you  
When he's finished, does he step back, and adore you  
I just gotta know, cause your time is money  
And I won't let him waste it, oh no, no  
Baby, just go with it  
Cause when you're with me, I can't explain it, it's just different  
We can take it slow or act like you're my girl let's skip the basics, oh woah

He's so replaceable  
You're worth the chase, you put it on

It's alright, I'm not dangerous  
When you're mine, I'll be generous  
You're irreplaceable  
A collectible, just like fine china

Favorite, you're my favorite  
It's like all the girls around me don't have faces  
And the saying goes  
Life is just a game but I'm not playin'

He's so replaceable  
You're worth the chase, you put it on

It's alright, I'm not dangerous

When you're mine, I'll be generous  
You're irreplaceable  
A collectible, just like fine china

It's alright, I'm not dangerous  
When you're mine, I'll be generous  
You're irreplaceable  
A collectible, just like fine china

Give me a weapon, your love  
Ain't no amount of time, in this world  
Save me a lot of time, and just love me  
Feel it baby, feel it in your soul  
Are you ready?  
I know your heart's been telling you belong me

It's alright, I'm not dangerous  
When you're mine, I'll be generous  
You're irreplaceable  
A collectible, just like fine china

Endou: Wow that song was even better then soccer!

Rika: *Hiding in a tree* out of Endou's mouth thats a BIG compliment.

Touko: They are going to be SUCH a good couple

Kogure: *falls out of the three*

Endou: What was that?

Kogure: *Cosplaying as stone*

Endou: Oh just a stone

Rika: pjew, thanks god that Endou is so naive!

Touko: Yay no run!

Rika: Shht the climax is coming!

Fideo: Endou Do you want to be my boyfriend?

Endou: Of course! i've been aiming for you for a while now..

Fideo: Then its now you and i...*kisses Endou*

Endou: *holds Fideos legs*

Rika: I filmed it shall we go?

Touko: Ok

*rtk sneaks away*

Kogure: Yay! non running no running ahahahah *dances*

WEIRD END I KNOW...

SUDDENLY I HAVE THE WHOLE DAY SWEET THOUGHT IN MY HEAD...

THINK IT IS BECAUSE I GOT A HIRLFRIEND NOW..(YES I'M GAY, SO WHAT *HAIRFLIP*)

HOPE U LIKED IT.

MAYBE REVIEW?


	9. Chapter 9

KUKUKUKU *CANT STOP LAUGHING* MANY PEOPLE PM ME AND ASK THEN "CANT YOU WRITE ABOUT THE GO CAST OR SOMETHING" SOME TRIED TO SAY IT IN A FRIENDLY WAY BUT THE MOST WERE REALLY RUBBISH...HOWEVER,THIS FIC PROVES 2X THAT I CAN WRITE ABOUT THE GO CAST...SARUXFEI

MY SECRET(SHHH): I DONT REALLY LIKE IE GO CHONO STONE AND GALAXY ISNT SO GOOD EITHER SO FAR...THE "OLD" CHARACTERS WERE WAAAY BETTER, OK I'M SURE MANY FANGIRLS WANNA KILL ME NOW,HAHAHAHA

ENJOY!

* * *

~FEI'S HOUSE~ Fei: *Reads in a history book* So there was a datingbureau who traveled through time? The were called RTK, hmm weird name..(read chapter six for RTK's first time-travel) Maybe they can help me with my crush! KYAA i'm going! *goes away with the time machine*

~RTK'S HQ~

Rika: I...am...drunk...and...sick...

Kogure: Owned, chichichichi!

Touko: This is boring i hope we get a client...

Kogure: I hope not

Rika&Touko: Why?

Kogure: I know Ice and Heaven 4Ever...she will make us run again...

Rika: You got a point...

Touko: Hey am i dreaming? there's standing a time machine over there!

Fei: Hey, You guys must be RTK!

Kogure: We are,and who are you?

Fei: Oh i forgot to introduce myself, i'm Fei Rune and i'm from the future

Kogure: Awesome we are really famous!

Fei: Yeah, in my history book you are called 'The first time travelers'

Touko: Cool but i guess you're not here to tell us that..

Fei: No i'm here because i need your help, i want a date with Saryuu my crush *slight blush*

Rika: Who is this Saryuu?

Fei: I brought a dossier about him...

~THE DOSSIER~

NAME:Saryuu Evan**  
**

APPEARANCE:He has white spiky hair and wears goggles with a black frame and yellow lens.

LIKES: Controlling things,riceballs (not Natsumi's haha),Soccer

DISLIKES: Being betrayed,people who dont listen to him

CRUSH:Unknown.

Touko: Are we going to travel through time again?

Fei: I think so...

Touko: Yay!

Rika: We should bring up a plan, Anyone an idea?

Kogure: Me!Me!

Touko: Speak up instead of acting like a little kid...oh waith you ARE a little kid...

Kogure: *sweatdrop* Fei should bake riceballs for him , then he apologizes, and then they do...kissy kissy! chichichici!

Fei: Why you...well its not a bad plan but i dont like that giggle of yours..

Rika: Nobody likes his giggle, not even the fangirls but since its his trademark...

Fei: Hahaha i'll get it..

Touko: *jumps up and down* when are we going? when are we going?

Kogure: Wow..And then she calls me a little kid..

Fei: *sweatdrop* Shall we go?

&Kogure: YOSH!

Fei: *activates the time machine*

Rika: Here we gooooooo!

~The future...~

Fei: *stops the time machine* And here we are...

Touko: Lets organize everything!

Kogure: Rika is going to bake the riceballs, i'll take the camera..

Rika: Kogure you baka! he doesnt has to know that we will film him!

Fei: Did a heard the word Camera?

Kogure: Noo..i was talking about ehm My girlfriend!

Rika: Yeah his girlfriend Cameron Diaz!

Rika&Kogure: *acting all innocent*

Fei: Aha...

Touko: Pjew..

~15 minutes later~

Fei: Are the riceballs finished?

Rika: Yep! here they are...

Touko: I also have a guitar here for your song...

Fei: Thanks *gives them all 1000 dollar* i go to his house. see you!

Rika: Luckily he gave us all a time bracelet..

Kogure: Lets follow him with the camera..

~SARYUU'S HOUSE~

Fei: *rings the doorbell* i hope hes at home..

Saryuu: *opens the door* Yo Fei! whats the matter?

Fei: I have riceballs for you..*winks shyly*

Saryuu: Oh thats very sweet oi was also busy baking something for you..

Fei: Is it chocolate?

Saryuu: Exactly..

Fei: Kyaa..i love you!

Saryuu: I love you too to be honest...

Rika,Touko&Kogure: *filming everything* oooohh *nosebleed because of the cuteness*

Fei: I made a song for you...*starts to sing*

JUSTING BIEBER, NEVER LET YOU GO Oohh noo, oh noo, ooohh  
They say that hate has been sent  
So let loose the talk of love  
Before they outlaw the kiss  
Baby give me one last hug

There's a dream  
That I've been chasing  
Want so badly for it to be reality  
(Reality, reality)  
And when you hold my hand  
Then I understand  
That it's meant to be

Cuz baby when you're with me  
It's like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(It's like you took me to heaven boy'  
Cuz when I stare in your eyes  
It couldn't be better  
(I don't want you to go oh no sooo)

So let the music it blast  
We gon' do our dance  
Praise the doubters on  
They don't matter at all  
Cuz this life Is to long  
And this love's to strong  
So baby know for sho'  
That I'll never let you go

I got my favorite boy  
Not feelin' no pain no fear  
(Pain no fear, pain no fear, no pain)  
Oh no, don't have a care in the world  
Why would I, when you are here  
(You are here, you are here)  
There's a moment I've been chasin'  
And I finally caught it out on this floor  
(On this floor, in this floor)

Baby, there's no hesitation,  
No reservation by taking a chance and more  
Oh noo, because ohh

It's like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(It's like you took me to heaven boy)  
Cuz when I stare in your eyes  
It couldn't be better  
(I don't want you to go, oh no sooo)

So let the music it blast  
We gon' do our dance  
Praise the doubters on  
They don't matter at all  
Cuz this life's to long  
And this love's to strong  
So baby know for sho'  
That I'll never let you go

It's like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(It's like you took me to heaven boy)  
Cuz when I stare in your eyes  
It couldn't be better  
(I don't want you to go, oh, no, sooo)

Take my hand, Lets just dance  
Watch my feet, Follow me  
Don't be scared,boy I'm here  
If you didn't know, this is loooovee

(So let the music it blast)  
(We gon' do our dance)  
(Praise the doubters on)  
(They don't matter at all)  
Oh babyyyy  
(Cuz this lifes to long)  
(And it's much to strong)  
(So baby no for sho')  
That I'll never let you goooooo  
(Ill never let you go)  
I'll never let you go, oooooh  
I'll never let you go,  
(Oohh noo, oh noo, ooohh)

I'll never let you go,  
Ohh no, ohh noo, noo  
I'll never let you go

Saryuu: WOW so sweet *grabs Fei´s face*

Fei: *blushes like crazy* Saryuu kun...

Saryuu: May i?

Fei: Ofcourse...

Saryuu: *kisses Fei*

Fei: you taste like chocolate..and i like that...

Touko: CUTE

Saryuu: *sees RTK* who are you three?

Rika: Use the time bracelet!

Kogure: Bye Bye losers!

~RTKS HQ~

Touko: At least we didnt had to run this time...

Rika: *smoking*

Kogure: Rika! maybe little kids are reading this!

Rika: YOLO

HAHAHA THIS IS SO GOOD TO WRITE

NEXT CHAPTER ENDOUXKAZEMARU

THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

REVIEW? *PUPPYEYES*


	10. Chapter 10

WOOHOO ENDOUXKAZEMARU THANKS FOR REQUESTING THIS COUPLE!

ALSO THANKS FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC XD

ENJOY!

* * *

~RTK'S HQ~

Rika: *tries to draw a doujinshi* DarlingxMe this is gonna be a bestseller!

Kogure: Yeah, if you sell it for free and give the clients 5 dollar, then maybe...

Touko: Do you call this art? It are just...lines and dots with you-know-whats!

Kogure: If you translate it to braille maybe blind people will buy it, chichichichi!

Rika: *quits drawing* somebody is knocking at our door...Touko Go open it

Touko: Why dont you do it yourself?

Rika: IM THA BOSS!

Touko: Kay Kay...ceep your calmth...*opens the door* You again Endou?

Kogure: Did Fideo cheated on you? (read chapter 8)

Endou: No i dumped him!

Rika: The kind Endou who breaks a heart thats...

Touko&Kogure: *singing*Unimaginable! *take electric guitars and start rocking* woooohooo!

Endou: I'm here for my lovelife not for Camp Rock...

Kogure: Sadly *trows Guitar out of the window*

Kabeyama: *wals near the window* oooww that hurts *cry's* i need the bathroom !*runs away* (bad joke i know)

Rika: I hate that fatso *trows a stone throught the open window* That will slam him K.O (knock out)

Touko: Back to bussines who do you want to date Endou?

Endou: I want Kazemaru-kun to be my boyfriend...ahahaha *loveling sight*

Rika: I have his dossier here...

* * *

~The Dossier~

NAME: Kazemaru Ichirouta.

APPEARANCE:Kazemaru has aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has light brown eyes.

AGE: 14

LIKES : being the fastest around, flipping his hair,eating okonomiyaki.

DISLIKES: being too weak to keep up with others.

CRUSH: It could be Aphrodi or Endou.

Endou: Could it be me? yeah!, Saka yarouz...I mean i love him! *mumbles* but soccer too..

Kogure: I have a plan

Touko: Share it!

Kogure: We caal him then we say he must go to The okonomiyaki restaurant in Osaka, then Endou gives him flowers and treat him, then he proposes, done.

Rika: No lovesong? *animefall*

Kogure: i think Kazemaru wouldndnt appreciate that, since he is the calm cool emo-type...

Endou: He has a point.

Touko: Do you wants Roses or Tullips?and which color?

Endou: White roses? i heard he likes them...

Kogure: You HOPE he likes them,chichichichi!

Rika: I'm going to call him *takes her phone*

Endou: The boss of RTK has an nokia? *shocked face*

Touko&Kogure: Its a shame we know but she is just...weird..

Endou: I agree with that!

Rika: Silence i'm calling him

Endou: Hey rika

Rika: what?

Endou: Is that a sandroid or an Istone? o wait now i see it its an nokia... *disgusted face*

Rika: STFU OR YOU CAN CALL KAZEMARU YOURSELF!

Endou: *crawls back* eheheh..nice phone Rika!

Kazemaru: Hello?

Rika: *mumbles to endou* he's picking up...*talks to Kazemaru* Hey wats up! ur speaking with RTK!

Kazemaru: Did you guys really traveled throught time?

Rika: Two times...

Kazemaru: Awesome! who wants a date with me? I hope Aphrodi..

Rika: the person who wants a date is...Endou Mamoru!

Kazemaru: Thats even better!

Endou: Beat that Aphrodi! Beat that!

Rika: Tomorrow, Osaka, The Okonomiyaki restaurant, bye!

Kazemaru: Bye!

Touko: Mission accomplished! *jumps in the air like Dora the explorer*

Kogure: Not yet, the filming you know?

Touko: And the 'run'

Kogure&Touko: *deeeeep sight* We Hate Running...

Rika: I should buy some nice chlothes Endou!

Endou: Why?

Rika: Because wearing a trainingsuit on the first date is TOTALLY wrong!

Endou: Hmm Ok, bye ill go!

~At the Okonomiyaki Restaurant~

Endou: When is he coming!

Kazemaru: *Enters the restaurant* Hi Endou *warm smile*

Endou: Yo Ichirouta! *slight blush*

Kazemaru: Do you really love me? *takes Endou's hand*

Endou: Y-yes i do *huggs Kazemaru tight*

Touko: *standing outside the restaurant* I'm happy your mom allowed us to place camera's in the restaurant, now we really dont have to run

Rika: RTK SUPER HIGH FIVE!

Kogure: yeahaaa!

Kazemaru: *Kisses Endou* I love you too

Endou: Really yes yes yes, shall we now go play soccer

Kazemaru: Kay...

Rika: Everyone happy!

HAHAHAH THIS CHAPTER WAS FUNNY TROWING A STONE AT KABEYAMA'S HEAD

HOPE U ENJOINED AS WELL!

THANKS FOR READING

MAYBE REVIEW?


	11. Chapter 11

WOW I'M BUSY BUSY BUSY THIS DAYS, I WANT 20 FICS BEFORE THE VACATION BECAUSE THEN I WILL BE IN SPAIN FOR 4 WEEKS.

BUT HOWEVER THIS TIME TSURUGIxSHINDOU IM STILL BUSY TO PROVE THAT I CAN WRITE ABOUT THE GO CAST XD

ENJOY!

~RTK HQ~

Kogure: Hey Rika shall we go steal Touko's...

Rika: Shh she's coming!

Touko: Ok, who did green-hair-paint in my shampoo bottle!

Kogure: chichichi! nice hair senpai!

Rika: Here a paper bag..for on your head,hahaha

Touko: Why you...

Kogure: Touko I would take it...you REALLY need it!

Rika: No i have a better idea!

Touko: What

Rika: Shave your hair of...

Kogure: whahahaha! i'm sure it will look fabulous on you!

Touko:*sights* And that i call my friends..

Rika: Dont say that it makes me fell bad..

Kogure: You are bad, look at yourself, you're smoking weed!

Rika: Money Honey...and you mustn't say a thing with your 'secret beer room'

Touko: I am the only one who doesn't has gone crazy...

Kogure: No you were already crazy

Rika: And ugly...

Tsurugi: *appears in time machine* (ok i cant deny it i'm hooked at time machines) Yo Tenma told me about you, you are RTK riiight?

Touko: Yep we are..

Tsurugi: Well, i need your help!

Kogure: Obviously...

Rika: *whispers to Kogure: Be nice he's going to pay us!

Touko: Who is your crush? we need to know that...

Tsurugi: Its Shindou Takuto...And i made a dossier about him myself..

Kogure:Ok show us..

~the dossier~

NAME: Shindou Takuto

APPEARANCE:He has short, wavy greyish brown hair and brown eyes with a black touch.

LIKES: Playing piano,soccer,

DISLIKES: Stubborn people,frogs (i didnt know something better so i wrote frogs XD)

CRUSH: unknown

Rika: Damn i'm hungry! Lets go to the burger king..

Tsurugi: We're in the middle of bussines *deadly glare*

Rika: *freakt out* y-y-yes sir!

Tsurugi:Lets go with the time machine..

Touko: Again...

Kogure: Luckily we have still the time-bracelets from the last time..

Rika: Do they have a burger king there

Tsurugi: No a burger emperor...(very BAD joke but i couldn't hold myself in)

Touko: First, lets make a plan...

Kogure: where do you wanna confess to him?

Tsurugi: In the old clubhouse of the football club?

Rika: Thats a creative idea!

Touko: Does Shinou likes flowers?

Tsurugi: He likes fuchsias (cute pink flowers)

Kogure: Can you sing?

Tsurugi: Heard my solos in the IE songs?

Rika: NO we're from the past, we couldnt have heard them...

Touko: Sing a justin bieber song! I'm a big fan! (Fuck Touko..)

Kogure: And then she says she's NOT weird...

Tsurugi: Shinou says JB is a good singer...i can sing one of his songs for him...

Rika: Ok plan set. lets go.

Tsurugi: *Activates the time machine*

Touko: yeaaaaahhh!

~The Future~

Kogure: Here we are then...alone in the future with only a grey-haired gran who thinks she's the boss of RTK and a Green haired monster who thinks she can be the future president...oh yeah and our stupid client...*evil insane laugh*

Rika: Funny...i think..

Touko: Can you even think?

*bitchfight between Touko and Rika*

Tsurugi: so the plan is ready?

Kogure: i guess...

Rika: here are the flowers...

Touko: And here´s a guitar...

Tsurugi: Rika you forgot to call him...*mumbles* and that is worlds best datingbureau?

Rika: Do you have his number?

Tsurugi: Ofcourse! here.

Rika: *Calls*

Shindou: Hello, who´s this?

Rika: Hey, youre talking to the one and only Rika from RTK!

Kogure: Arrogance...

Shindou: Oh, i know you Tenma told me about it...

Rika: You never blieve who wants to confess to you!

Shindou: Who?Who? *hopefull face*

Rika: Tsurugi Kyousuke!

Shindou: Really i thought he loved Tenma...but however where does he wants to talk?

Rika: The old soccer-clubhouse of Your school.

Shindou: Ok i´ll be there, bye!

Rika: Bye! *hangs up*

Tsurugi: Now lets go to the old clubhouse!

~raimon jr~

Kogure: *Hiding in a three* Touko, do you have the camera?

Touko: Yep *turns the camera on* im recording everything now, hope they dont see us..

rika: We have our time bracelets! what could happen to us?

Tsurugi: Is it my imagination or are the threes whisapering? OMG there´s shindou! (Tsurugi saying OMG= hahah)

Shindou: Hey Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: *Blushes* i want to confess by singing a song so..here i go *starts singing*

Justin Bieber, Nothing Like Us

Lately I've been thinkin', thinkin' 'bout what we had  
I know it was hard, it was all that we knew, yeah.  
Have you been drinkin', to take all the pain away?  
I wish that I could give you what you, deserve

'Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you  
Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah  
You know there's no one, I can relate to  
I know we won't find a love that's so true.

There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together, oh

I gave you everything, baby, well everything I had to give  
boy, why would you push me away? yeah  
Lost in confusion, like an illusion  
You know I'm used to making your day

But that is the past now, we didn't last now  
I Guess that this is meant to be, yeah  
Tell me was it worth it? We were so perfect  
But baby I just want you to see

There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together, oh

There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together, oh

Shindou: *speechless*

Tsurugi: I also brought some flowers... here!

Shindou: s..so sweet..I love you! *hugs tsurugi*

Rika&Touko: Cuuutee!

Tsurugi: What are you guys doing here!

Shindou: They´re filming! go get em!

Kogure: Run!

Rika,Kogure_Touko: *activate time bracelet and dissapear*

Tsurugi: Damn...

THANKS FOR READING!

HOPE YOU ENJOYNED..

XOXO


End file.
